Kurofai coffee
by ShingetsuXMangetsu
Summary: 'Scuse the lame title. Kuro saves Fai from a perv and is forced to take him to his job at a night-club. Fluffy with a little angst and better written then this summary. T to be safe, mostly 'cause of cursing


**Hey! This is my first one-shot and also my first story even approaching fluff. I almost didn't post this, but I spent alot of time writing it so I felt guilty about not posting it. The begining is a little shaky, but it gets better towards the middle so read the whole thing. Thanks^^**

**

* * *

**Kurogane Daidouji had two jobs, one during the day and one at night. During the day, he worked as a personal trainer at Suwa Gyms, a job he would have been quite good at, if not for his innate dislike of people, most of whom he found annoying.

His night job suited his blunt-verging-on-rude personality much better. He was a bouncer at Wish, a nightclub in the heart of New York City.

All in all, this schedule left him in and around four hours to sleep, from three a.m. to seven a.m. It also gave him one hour to get from his day job to his night job, clocking out at the gym at six and in at the club at seven. This hour was used to shower, change and grab some coffee for a jolt before the exhausting night began.

Now, the most logical place to get coffee would be one of the fifteen coffee shops that squatted on the corners of city blocks like frogs on the way to Wish.

Instead, Kurogane found himself consistently driving ten minutes out of his way to Celes, a modern coffee shop with an interior composed entirely of gleaming stainless steel and clear, light blue and dark blue glass.

He told himself he went there because they had the best coffee in the area, but the coffee was average at best. Celes was actually known for its' pastries, but the fit martial artist didn't eat sweets, though it was due to his tastes more than his healthy lifestyle. Besides, he didn't drink coffee for the flavor, just for the energy.

He also told himself that he was intentionally making himself late to piss off his boss, owner of Wish, Yuuko. He hated Yuuko and the way she always acted as if she knew something that you didn't. What he hated even more was that, knowing her, she probably did.

However, that wasn't it either. No, the true reason he went to Celes, though he hated to admit it, was the barista.

The first time he went to Celes he'd been with his younger sister, Tomoyo.

She had been visiting him in New York from Japan for the first time and had been craving something sweet when he picked her up from the airport.

Now, Kurogane loved his baby sister dearly, but from the time they entered Celes to the time they left, he didn't hear a word that came out of her mouth. He'd been completely preoccupied with the slight, blonde man behind the counter.

_Fai._ He'd seen his name embroidered on his apron while Tomoyo had been ordering (in perfect English) and continued to watch him as they sat at a table, waiting. Fai wasn't particularly tall, but he was thin, delicate. The word "Petite" sprung to mind until Kurogane beat it back, appalled that such feminine word had popped into his head.

He was willowy, and as he moved from table to table balancing trays of coffee and sweets on one hand supported on his thin shoulder, it looked like he was floating.

He had a bright smile for everyone, even the ass-holes who snapped their orders and complained about the wait. He giggled at every bad joke; he was sweet, bubbly and energetic while also having the look of someone slightly timid and easily embarrassed. He also thanked everyone who left a tip, no matter how small.

Not that he got many small tips. Much to Kurogane's annoyance, he was not the only one who'd noticed Fai. As he looked around, he saw several other men (and a few hopeful girls) watching just as intently. What made this bearable was that Fai was completely oblivious, misunderstanding all advances.

What worried Kurogane though was that the blonde was so innocently, unintentionally, flirty. With everyone.

It couldn't be helped though, what with Fai's lithe figure, huge, moony blue eyes and wispy blonde hair that framed his face so perfectly. He was gorgeous, not that Kurogane would ever say so.

So that was how it started. After that he ended up at Celes once a day for what was going on a year. He never spoke to Fai except to ask for black coffee and to thank him, and Fai treated him to the same charming smile every time.

That was until one Friday night when Yuuko called him at five to tell him she was opening an hour late and staying open an hour later. When asked for an explanation she moaned something about a hangover that just wouldn't quit. He was about to hang up when he heard her say his name, voice devoid of all the theatrical pain it had possessed just seconds ago.

"What?"

"Don't you usually get coffee before you come in?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, since you'll be coming in and staying later, make sure you get your coffee later as well, so the caffeine doesn't wear off too soon."

"Whatever. Anything else?"

"No," she said tersely, "Just make sure you get to Celes later than usual. Not too late though, they close at eight." The line clicked dead and Kurogane was left wondering when he had _ever_ told her where he got coffee.

As much as he hated to admit it, Yuuko was right. So at seven forty-five Kurogane strode into a nearly deserted Celes, just as Fai was lifting his apron over his head. He was wearing tight, light jeans with a fitted, white T-shirt. He smiled brilliantly at him just as his boss, a tall man with long black hair, stepped out of the back and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, we're not taking any more orders. As soon as these guys," He gestured towards two college kids who were packing up textbooks and a man in his early thirties who was, of course, watching Fai. "are done, we're closing up."

"It's alright, Ashura." Fai said, slipping back behind the counter, sans apron. "I know what he wants." He started a fresh pot of coffee and rested his forearms on the counter.

Ashura however rolled his eyes.

"Fai, I'm meeting a friend and I'm already late."

"Oh!" Fai jumped up. "Sorry… Here, why don't you just go and leave me the key? I'll lock up when everyone's finished."

Ashura looked relieved.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Fai?"

"Of course not." Fai shook his head and held out his hand. Ashura dropped the key into his palm.

"Thanks; see you tomorrow."

"No problem. See ya!"

The coffee maker beeped and Fai filled a cup, snapped a lid on it and punched something into the register. As Kurogane handed him the money, the two kids left, leaving only the man, who was beginning to collect his things.

"Alright, enjoy!" Fai chirped as he handed Kurogane the cup.

"Thanks." He replied and hesitantly moved towards the door. He really didn't want to leave Fai alone with this guy. He didn't like the way his yellow eyes refused to meet his, or how slowly he was moving, like he was waiting for Kurogane to leave.

Politely trying to hurry the man along, Fai spoke.

"Actually, I should probably lock up and wait for my ride outside. This door can be tricky and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." He giggled. "Not with her attitude."

Okay, so someone was coming to pick Fai up. Despite the sudden jealousy that he desperately tried to deny, this was a good thing. It meant that someone would probably be there by the time he pulled out of the parking lot. Provided he strolled to his car at a _very_ leisurely pace.

So that's exactly what he did, and just as he was reaching down to open the door of his black Nissan 350 ZX ( that's my favorite car ever^^) he saw Fai come out of the shop, followed closely by the hanger-on. Fai turned the key and he stopped to listen.

"Can I offer you a ride?"

Fai dropped the key in his satchel and slung it over one shoulder.

"Oh, thank you, but my friend should be here any minute."

Somewhere in the recesses of his brain, Kurogane was relieved to hear it was only a friend that was picking Fai up.

"Are you sure? It's no problem."

"Really, I'm fine. She drives me home every night."

The larger man cocked his head and took a step towards Fai, squaring his shoulders and narrowing the gap between them.

"Well, why don't you call her and giver her the night off? My car's right here."

Kurogane started back across the parking lot as Fai let out a nervous laugh and took a step back. He hit the wall.

"N-no, I-"

Just then, the man grabbed Fai's arm and brought their faces closer together.

"Just get in the damn car or I swear to god-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence though because Kurogane lunged the final distance, whipped him around, grabbed his throat in one hand and threw him into the side if his car.

"Hey fuck off!"

He slid to the ground outside the driver's side door. He was glaring at Kurogane, but there was surprise, pain and fear in his eyes.

_Coward,_ He thought as the man scrambled into the car; _tough enough to go after someone like Fai, but as soon as anyone bigger shows up, he's gone._

As the car peeled out of the parking lot, Kurogane turned his attention to Fai, who was squatting, leaning against the wall and shaking, eyes downcast.

"Are you okay?" What a stupid question, of course he wasn't.

"I mean, are you hurt?"

"Without looking up, Fai nodded. Kurogane let out a sigh, heavy with relief. If Fai was surprised by his level of concern, he didn't say.

"Here," Kurogane gestured to the curb and put his arm behind Fai, careful not to touch him so as not to make him uncomfortable.

"Sit down for a minute and relax."

Fai did as he was told and sat down next to Kurogane, trying to calm his breathing.

"You said someone was picking you up?"

Fai nodded.

"Y-yeah."

"Is it okay if I stay with you until they get here?" He asked gently. The question was a formality though; he wasn't leaving Fai alone regardless of the answer.

"Yes please!" There was a bit more desperation in his voice than he would have liked. He corrected himself.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble. I-I don't want to hold you up."

His voice was calmer, but his sapphire eyes were still uneasy.

"It's not a problem at all."

They sat like that for a while, neither speaking. Finally, Fai glanced over, all traces of anxiety gone, or at least, hidden.

"What's your name?"

"Kurogane."

Fai looked distant for a moment as he repeated his name under his breath. Then, seeming to catch himself, he turned a beaming smile on Kurogane."

"Well, thank you, Kuro-chii!"

Kurogane's mouth dropped open at the use of a pet name, but he didn't say anything. After what had just happened, he figured he could let it slide. For now anyway.

"Umm…You're welcome."

Kurogane didn't really know how to respond when someone thanked you for something any decent person would have done. It must have sounded in his voice because Fai gave a small giggle.

"I'm Fai."

To Kurogane's horror, he found himself ready to say "I know". Really, was there a creepier thing he could possibly say? 'Of course I know your name; I've practically been stalking you for the past year.' No, it was only stalking if you followed someone from place to place, right? He just chose to get coffee at a certain place because it meant getting to see Fai. That wasn't that bad, was it?

He was desperately trying to think of something less creepy to say when the blonde's cell phone when off with a trill.

Fai sat forward slightly to pull it out of his back pocket and checked the caller i.d.

"This is my ride." He explained, looking nervous. He slid the phone open.

"Hey, Mang-mang."

Kurogane almost laughed when he actually _heard_ the voice on the other end. She wasn't yelling at Fai, she was just a loud talker.

"Oh my god, Fai I'm so sorry! My stupid fucking car fucking died on me!" He heard the sound of a car turning over in the background. "FUCK!"

"It's okay Mang-mang, relax…"

"No, it's not okay." She sighed. "Listen, I'm gonna send one of my friends to pick you up."

Fai's breath hitched.

"Oh, no, you're not. Every time you send one of your friends to give me a ride they either don't show or they do everything in their power to make me wish they hadn't."

"That was one time and he was drunk!"

Fai pursed his lips.

"That was my point."

There was a sigh on the other end.

"Alright, do you have a better idea?"

"Umm…"

Actually no, he didn't. That was until Kurogane, uncharacteristically shy, moved into his field of vision.

"If you need a ride, I drove here. I completely understand if you'd rather not, but…"

Fai bit his lip and looked at the ground, thinking. Then he tossed his choppy bangs out of his face and smiled.

"No, that would be great, thank you!"

He turned back to his phone.

"Mang-mang, someone just offered to drive me home, so don't worry about it, okay?"

There was a groan.

"Fai, please don't get in a car with a total stranger, you know you attract psychos."

"I do not! And, anyway, he's not a _total_ stranger. He comes in here almost every day."

"By 'here' I assume you mean our hellacious place of employment?"

"Yep!"

"Oh for shit's sake, he's not one of those creeps who just sit there and watch you, is he?"

"No."

"Well, who else comes in almost every…? Oh My God it's that hot Asian guy, isn't it?"

To Kurogane's amusement, Fai blushed cotton-candy pink.

"U-Uh… umm…"

"I'm taking the stuttering as a yes! Okay, despite the fact the he is _gorgeous_ you're still a moron if you get in a car with him."

"Oh Mang-mang, I trust him! I-"

"That's the problem! She snapped. "You're too trusting! If you were a little more wary of people I might not worry so much."

"Well tough!" Fai huphed.

"Fine, but if someone finds your body in an ally I'm gonna have 'dumb-ass' engraved on your headstone."

"Really, Mangetsu, is it necessary to say things like that? I mean, he's sitting right here." From the look on Fai's face, Kurogane could tell he was regretting his words.

"He's sitting there?"

"Yes…"

"Let me talk to him."

"But-"

"Now."

"Alright," He started to hand the phone over, but then pulled it back.

"Be nice!" Fai whispered before relinquishing the phone. "Just ignore her" He mouthed.

Kurogane was already moderately annoyed with this girl and the fact that she expected him to prove himself to her. He did appreciate her protectiveness though, so he decided not to give her anything to worry about. He could be blunt, but he wasn't an ass-hole.

"Hello?"

"What's your name?"

"Kurogane."

"Well, Kurogane, if you do anything or even _let_ anything happen to my little brother, I'll track you down and rip your fucking throat out." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, like she almost hoped he'd do something so she'd have an excuse to come after him.

"Do we have an understanding?"

Kurogane was unfazed.

"Yeah."

"Good, now give me back to Fai."

He handed the phone over.

"Well, what's the verdict, almighty overseer of my life? Am I permitted to go?"

There was a huff on the other end.

"Yeah, whatever. Just promise to call me if he does anything or says anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Don't be a bitch; I'm just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Mang-mang, I'll call you when I get home."

"Kay, see ya."

"See ya."

Fai slid the phone shut and rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that, she can be a mite…overprotective."

Kurogane was about to agree, substituting 'overprotective' with 'insane', but then decided if he ever wanted a shot with Fai (which he would not admit to wanting) it would not be in his best interest to insult obviously close family members, even if he seemed to be aware of their derangement.

"I get it; I've got a little sister. If she got in a car with someone I didn't know, I don't know which one I'd kill first."

Fai laughed.

"She called me her little brother?"

Kurogane nodded, confused.

"We're not actually related, just close friends. She's always called me that though."

"You said she works here?"

"Yep, Monday through Thursday. Anything other hours would interfere with her clubbing schedule."

Kurogane vaguely remembered seeing a girl behind the counter, giggling with Fai and issuing blood-freezing glares at his many admirers. She was pretty, in the way girls are, with frosted blue eyes and unnaturally white hair. She was built like Fai, all long limbs, thin, without ever looking sharp. She was probably a year or two older and she had her own following among the male clientele. For Kurogane though, she was no Fai. Kami, he thought, when did he get so sentimental?

"Shall we go?" Fai interrupted his thoughts, standing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

As they walked to Kurogane's car Fai whistled, or at least, tried.

"This is yours?"

He chuckled.

"You seem surprised."

Fai shrugged and slid into the passenger seat, positioning his bag in his lap rather uncomfortably until Kurogane told him he could just throw it in the back.

They pulled out of the parking lot and he asked Fai which direction. He sent him left and as he finished the turn his cell phone went off. Caller id: Yuuko X0. He cursed and flipped it open.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Taking your advice, what do you want?"

"You're forty-five minutes late. I was wondering if something…happened."

"As a matter of fact, something did. I'll get there when I get there."

"Don't be insolent. I expect my employees to work. I guess you'll just have to work some _unpaid_ overtime..."

"_**Goodbye,**_ _**Yuuko.**_"

He hung up and Fai looked over at him with a decidedly guilty expression.

"You didn't tell me you had to be somewhere."

He shrugged.

"No big deal, just work. I do my best to be late anyway."

"That's not my point," He admonished, though he giggled anyway. "My apartment's on Clow Street, are we closer to that, or your job?"

Kurogane opened his mouth to respond, but the blonde cut him off.

"And don't lie to me."

Annoyed at having been caught, Kurogane answered truthfully.

"My job."

"Good, go there."

"What?"

"Go to work. I can just…hang out for a while and then, if you still want to, you can take me home. This way, you don't get into too much trouble, and I don't feel so bad."

He finished the sentence with a rather distracting pout, but the older man was not convinced.

"Look, I'm a bouncer at a nightclub. I won't get off 'till around two or three."

"Doesn't matter." He said with a smile. "I'm a bit of an insomniac. I can't remember the last time I fell asleep before four." He looked wistful, almost _sad_ for a moment.

"It would be nice not to be by myself."

Kurogane was on the verge of relenting when he remembered _why_ nightclubs had bouncers: They're dangerous. He broke up two fights a night when it was slow. He hadn't just saved Fai from something to take him somewhere it could happen again.

"Look, it's just not a good idea. You just saw what can happen; I don't want it to happen again."

Fai's expression softened.

"Awww… Kuro-pu's just worried about me."

Kurogane's grip tightened on the steering wheel. Fai gasped.

"And now he's blushing!"

Kurogane glared into oncoming traffic. Several cars swerved.

"Tell you what," Fai bargained, twirling a piece of hair absentmindedly. "I promise to stay right next to Kuro-shenshi all night, no matter what. That way, nothing can happen to me, okay?"

"I'm not gonna win this, am I?"

"Nope!"

"You're not going to disappear the second I turn my back?"

"Of course not! Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you," He muttered, "It's everyone else."

Fai looked nervous for a second, but turned one of those blinding smiles on him.

"I know I'll be fine, 'cause I'll stay with you the whole time and I know you won't let anyone near me."

Kurogane couldn't take it anymore, that blind trust. Now he understood what that girl had been talking about; Fai shouldn't trust him like this already. Of course he'd never hurt him, but _he_ didn't know that. Never the less, it was true, and he really didn't think he could get around the blonde on this one.

"Alright, just let your psychotic little friend know so I don't get jumped on my way home."

"Hyuu!" Fai whipped out his cell phone and sent a hurried text. A few seconds later a reply buzzed back. Kurogane glanced down and read.

'Do u want rses or crnations ur funeral?'

He chuckled at Fai's response.

'rses pls n thnk u'

'MORON'

Fai laughed.

"Sometimes it's just fun to mess with her."

Ten minutes later Kurogane parked the car and they got out. Fai looked around at the shops and restaurants.

"Where-?"

"Two blocks down. At this time of night this is the closest spot we'll get."

After a quick walk they reached Wish, a three floor club that was already packed. Fai laughed.

"Mang-mang loves this place; she comes here all the time. She's drags me here occasionally too."

"Drags?" Nightclubs weren't really his thing, but he'd thought the high energy blonde would be in heaven.

"I'm not really a club person. Something always happens." He looked sad for a moment. 'Something' was no doubt something like what happened earlier.

"Yet, you insisted on coming anyway."

"Well," Fai brightened, "Nothing's going to happen if I'm with you. I know you wouldn't let it."

Kurogane turned to hide the flush that was slowly creeping across his face.

"C'mon, let's go."

He held the door for Fai and they ducked inside, only to be hit with an immediate bout of sensory overload. Pounding music, flashing lights and the mingling stenches of alcohol, perfume and sweat, it took them both a minute to get their bearings.

They didn't have long though because Yuuko prowled over to them, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"You're late."

"Your fault."

"Regardless, I still expect my employees to work. Take your spot at the door."

To Kurogane's relief she seemed to overlook Fai. Then, when he looked over his shoulder to make sure the blonde was following close, she caught his eye, jerked her head towards the smaller man and winked. He shuddered to think what that wink meant.

He steered Fai towards the main entrance and parked him in a chair to left of the wide double doors. It was basically a corner; small, but relatively removed from the bar and dance floor. He was, at the most, five feet from Kurogane.

"Do not move from that spot, understand?"

Fai rolled his eyes.

"Yes Kuro-puppy.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Puppy?"

"You, like a guard-dog?"

"No. No more nick-names."

Fai just laughed.

Kurogane turned his attention toward the steady stream of people funneling into the nightclub.

Wish wasn't an exclusive club that turned people away because they weren't dressed right or something stupid like that. Rather, due to the particularly seedy area it was located in, Kurogane's main job was to turn away anyone who was already drunk or trying to conceal a weapon. He also escorted people out for fighting or being otherwise annoying and he made sure no obvious dealers, prostitutes or pimps set up shop, which was yet another reason he hadn't wanted to take Fai here.

_Take Fai here._

What was wrong with him? It's not like he wanted to take him anywhere, did he…? It didn't matter. It was only because his ride couldn't make it. Even though he actually enjoyed getting to haul the occasional ass-hole out by his hair in front of all his cronies, he honestly hoped nothing major happened tonight. He couldn't explain his reluctance to leave Fai alone, it was just there.

The first hours passed without incident. People came to the door; Kurogane looked them over and then nodded them in. By midnight he'd only turned away three people: One because he had an obvious tattoo of a local gang sign, one because he was smoking something that was definitely _not_ tobacco and one because he just didn't like the way his eyes immediately went to Fai.

After midnight the flow of people through the door tapered off. Kurogane knew the routine: By one, half the people here would be gone; at two almost all the rest. At two-fifteen Yuuko would give him the okay to round up the stragglers and aid in their departure.

Fai immediately took advantage of the apparent downtime to start grilling Kurogane about his life in general. Kurogane had never been much of a talker and it was difficult not to get annoyed by the barrage of questions. His home county, his family, what he did other than get coffee and throw people out of nightclubs. Eventually, the younger man ran out of legitimate questions and just started asking whatever asinine thing popped into his head.

"What's your favorite food?"

Like that.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nooo…" The blonde rolled his eyes and grinned. "I just really want to know what Kuro-sama likes."

Kurogane glared.

"Didn't I tell you to quit it with the nick-names? Just sit quiet for a few minutes. This is the only slow part of the night and what I'd like is to enjoy it in silence, understand?"

Fai nodded submissively. Then, a few minutes later,

"What's your favorite color?"

"SHUT UP!"

He dissolved into laughter.

"I can't help it Kuro-myu, you're just too much fun…to…tease…"

His voice trailed off, his bright gaze fixed over Kurogane's shoulder and clouded with what he could only describe as confused fear. Kurogane instantly sensed someone behind him. He must have missed him among Fai's incessant chatter, though why the younger man would look so…_frightened_ was beyond him. He turned.

It was the man who'd grabbed Fai earlier. More over, it was the man who'd grabbed Fai earlier holding a gun aimed at Kurogane's chest, point blank.

He barely had time to register all this when he pulled the trigger. Kurogane moved, but even then he knew he wouldn't be fast enough. That's why it surprised him so much when he was.

At the last second he moved about two feet further than he should have been able to and hit the ground with a grunt.

Confused, he looked up just in time to see the bullet rip through the upper right side of Fai's chest, just below his right shoulder. He cried out and stumbled, heading towards the floor, but Kurogane managed to sit up and catch him right before he hit the ground. He gently lowered him onto his back and stood to face the shooter… who was gone before his gun hit the floor. Kurogane seriously considered going after him, getting revenge, but then he realized he was the only person here that Fai knew.

By now a bit of a crowed had gathered and, to Kurogane's annoyance, none of them had stooped to help Fai, who was just on the brink of consciousness. He dropped back down to the floor and carefully scooped Fai up, cradling him against his chest. Fai looked at him, but his eyes were glassy; glassier than normal.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

When nobody moved he snapped.

"Now, you morons!"

Several people pulled out cell phones and started dialing.

_Idiots_.

"I need something to stop the bleeding."

"Use this." Yuuko materialized beside him and offered him a wad of gauze taken from a first-aid kit situated in her lap. He pressed it over the flowing wound; it was soaked in seconds.

"K-Kuro?" The blonde stuttered but Kurogane shushed him.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? You're gonna be fine, it didn't hit anything important."

He was trying to convince himself as much as Fai. Pressing the gauze down more firmly, he whispered to himself.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Didn't you just tell me to shut up?" he chuckled, but winced.

"Stop talking." He said more gently. Fai complied, but his breathing was pained and shallow.

"I think…I'm gonna…"

He never finished his sentence though, because his eyes slid shut as he passed out.

Kurogane's breath caught, but he ignored it as paramedics pushed their way through the crowd. They crouched at Fai's side and checked his pulse, his breathing, everything. Then, the two men carefully lifted him into a stretcher to move him. Even unconscious, he winced.

Kurogane followed as they carried the blonde out. One of the medics looked up.

"Are you with him?"

Kurogane wasn't sure what he meant for a moment.

"W-What?"

"Do you know him, are you coming?"

"Oh, uh, yeah!"

He turned to Yuuko.

"Look, I-"

"Go."

"I wasn't looking for permission, I was just telling you."

With that he walked out the door, sprinted two blocks to his car, and made it back just as the ambulance was pulling away. He followed close.

Fai was in the ICU. The doctors said that, while he definitely wouldn't die, He had lost a lot of blood and was extremely weak. They were treating him accordingly and Kurogane sat beside his bed, waiting.

He was waiting for Fai's friend, Mangetsu. This was because after it became apparent that he absolutely nothing about Fai except that he worked at a coffee place, one of the nurses suggested he look through Fai phone for emergency contacts. When he slipped the phone out of his pocket and found the contact list, her number was the only one in it. As he dialed, he mentally prepared himself for whatever level of hell he was about to be dropped into.

"Damn it, Fai! What took you so long? You got home in one piece, yes?"

"It's not him, it's me."

He didn't even have to explain who 'He' was before she gave a very calm response.

"Fuck."

"That's about right." He agreed.

He told her the name of the hospital and she told him she'd flag down a police cruiser if she had to. Twenty minutes later, she was there.

"Alright, where is he?"

Kurogane stood and she blew past him, stopping at the edge of the bed and brushing Fai's bangs out of his face. She stood there, just watching him for a moment before slowly turning to Kurogane, menace in her eyes.

"You have one chance to tell me what happened and if it doesn't add up I'll slam my fist so far down your throat I'll have to have you surgically removed.

Without missing a beat, Kurogane calmly relayed the events of the evening, even what happened just before she'd called.

"Well," she said when he'd finished. "Thanks for saving him the first time, I guess. Although, this does sort of cancel that out."

Kurogane grunted in response and looked over at the motionless Fai. He was pale. Not his usual porcelain tone, but a deathly white, almost translucent.

He felt so unimaginably guilty. He knew it wasn't technically his fault, he'd told the blonde it would be dangerous and anyway, who asked him to go throwing himself in front of bullets? He'd even _asked_ the young man to just let him take him home. _It wasn't his fault._

But none of that mattered. He'd been right there and he hadn't protected him. He never could, not when it really mattered-"

"Hey."

Kurogane snapped his eyes open, unaware that he'd ever closed them.

"What?"

Mangetsu was looking at him, arms crossed.

"It's not your fault."

"Did I say it was?"

"No," She admitted, sauntering over to sit on the edge of the bed. "But you were thinking it. Believe me; I knew exactly who you were when I was on the phone with Fai. I pride myself on being a good judge of character and I hadn't trusted you to take care of him I would have had someone over there before you could have pulled out of that parking lot. I know for a fact that you did everything in your power to keep him safe and, really, that's all I have the right to ask for, so, thank you."

For a moment, Kurogane thought she was hinting for him to leave. He was about to inform her that, until Fai woke up, he wasn't going anywhere, when she spoke.

"Oh, and, incidentally, I happen to know he _adores_ you. It's not 'cause he took a bullet for you; He's so sweet, he'd probably give his life to protect anyone. No, I know 'cause he watches you almost as much as you watch him."

Kurogane felt his face heat up.

_Damn it, that's the third time today!_

Just then, Fai whimpered and, despite the I.V lines that hung around him like a spider's web, twisted onto his side. Kurogane took a step forward, unable to hide the relief on his face. It didn't matter though, because when blue eyes flickered open, they went strait to the white haired girl who was in his line of sight.

"Hey, Mang-mang." His usually soft voice came out almost a croak.

She smiled sweetly.

"Hey, moron, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Fai giggled weakly.

"Oh, you know, the usual."

She sighed and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay anyway."

His brow furrowed.

"Hey, do you know if-"

She huphed.

"He's right here."

Kurogane could here the eye-roll in her voice without seeing her face. He could however see _Fai's_ face as it broke with relief. Without thinking he took a step forward.

"Hey, Kuro-nurse, have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah." He grunted.

Mangetsu turned so that they both sat looking at Kurogane who felt decidedly uncomfortable.

"He's an articulate one, isn't he? Really Angel, you just _attract_ these people."

Fai managed to summon the energy to flick her weakly in the arm.

"Didn't I tell you to be nice?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, well that was before he got you shot."

"He did not! I-"

"BREAKFAST!"

An overly cheerful nurse bounced in with a tray of eggs, fruit, bacon and a croissant. Fai smiled while Kurogane and Mangetsu glared.

"I know it's early," She simpered, "But the doctor wants you to eat as soon as possible! Is there anything else I can get you?"

Fai's cheeks dimpled as he smiled further.

"No, thank you."

"Okay then, feel better!"

She turned and tripped out the door with a giggle. They all stared after her for a minute, dead silent. Mangetsu spoke first.

"Ditz."

Kurogane had to suppress a chuckle at her bluntness.

"Mang-mang!" Fai chastised. "She was very nice!"

The girl was paying more attention to the content of Fai's plate than to him, but responded anyway.

"I didn't say she wasn't nice, I said she was a ditz. You gonna eat your croissant?"

"Go nuts."

Her face lit up as she snatched the pastry. Fai turned to Kurogane.

"You want anything, Kuro-chii?"

He shook his head. He was starving, but it was more important to him that Fai ate.

"Maybe it's just that you're prettier than her," Mangetsu continued to talk about the nurse, tearing off flakes of croissant and popping them in her mouth. "But the whole 'happy, bubbly, cute,' personality shows off how sweet you are and makes everyone else seem annoying."

Kurogane inadvertently grunted in agreement and she dropped the croissant as they both turned to stare at him. Fai's porcelain cheeks were blooming with a light blush and Mangetsu was snickering as she spoke.

"Did you just agree that he's cute?"

* * *

**Sorry about that ending, I never know how to end these things so it was a little abrupt. I'm so mean to Fai! Something bad happens to him in all my stories. But the important thing is that Kuro-sama is always there to save him^^ Make sure you tell me what you think! Reviews are love!**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


End file.
